Memminnian, Grace Returns
by CrazyCreative
Summary: The 8th Doctor returns to San Francisco to give Grace Halloway one last adventure with him before the time war. They meet beautiful creatures called Memminnians that are willing to do anything to protect their planet from invaders or anything they find to be a threat. This could include anything from the Daleks, to Grace and the Doctor. (May become a slight romance story. 8/Grace)


At this point, Grace Halloway still hadn't found a new job, after quitting her's at the hospital where the Doctor regenerated. She was on her way back home in her car after another failed interview, and she could have sworn she saw the TARDIS. Slowing down in her car, she pulls over on the side of the street, stops her car, steps out and locks it. Spotting what was most definitely the TARDIS, she begins to walk towards it. The Doctor steps out of it and she jogs over to him.

"Doctor!" she says, surprising him.

"Ah, Grace! I told you I'd come back, correct? How's one last adventure?" He asks.

Grace smiles and hugs him. "Where have you been, Doctor?" She pulls away.

"Various places. Anyways, how about you come with me this time? One more trip before I go?" The Doctor replies. Grace nods. She seems a bit disappointed that it's only one more adventure, but she's glad to see him again.

"Of course! I knew I'd meet you again, Doctor. Glad you haven't changed this time. I couldn't go through you not knowing who you are again!" Grace says.

The Doctor laughs a bit. "Well, we may as well get started then, no?" He asks.

She nods. "Let's go then." They head to the TARDIS and go inside.

"How's life been treating you, Grace? Anything new? Anything exciting?" He asks Grace as he goes around the TARDIS console pressing buttons and flipping switches. "Where do you want to go? What do you want to see? Do you want to meet new people? Have you met new people? Anyone special? Was there something in particular you wanted to see? Anything specific? Any time, any place, anywhere you want, and it's yours to see."

Grace smiles. "Well, you're full of questions, Doctor! So, why're you here?" She laughs a bit.

"Well, I thought I'd give you one last visit. So how about we try somewhere new? I have some different coordinates I've been wanting to try for a while." He replies.

"One last visit before what, Doctor?" She asks him.

"Well, I'll probably be gone for a while. There's been a war starting on Gallifrey. Not too sure at knowing whether or not I'd be able to come back here."

Grace looks disappointed at the Doctor's reply.

"Grace, are you alright? I thought you'd enjoy an adventure." He says.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I was just hoping you'd be here longer. Where're we going for our little 'adventure', Doctor?" Grace questions.

The Doctor smiles a bit. He starts putting coordinates into the TARDIS console. "Well, I was thinking Memminnia. Gems and jewels everywhere! Creatures with skin of rubies and claws of diamond! They have silver wings and look like 7 foot tall lizards! Beautiful creatures that have always been peaceful, they are. You'd love them, I'm sure. So, what do you say?"

Grace smiles. "Sounds great!"

"Off we go then!" The Doctor exclaims. He finishes putting in the coordinates and pulls the lever to start the TARDIS. The TARDIS takes off and starts to hurtle through time and space towards the Memminnians' planet, Memminnia.

When they land with the TARDIS, they step outside, the Doctor going out first. The grass of the planet is a light purple and the sky is a deep pink. It was beautiful and there were plants that appeared to have gems and diamonds growing on them. The TARDIS had landed right next to a tall, light blue-colored tree that had large diamonds growing among its purple leaves.

The planet looked stunning, and the 7 foot tall, red, humanoid reptiles with diamond claws and wings of silver roamed the pink skies and the purple fields. The Doctor smiles at Grace when she exits the TARDIS. She looks amazed at everything she sees.

"This is beautiful!" Grace explains. "Have you been here before?"

"Yes. A few times. It's been a while though." He tells her.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Doctor. I missed you." She says, kissing him on the cheek.

He smiles softly. He had missed her a lot, just like he missed any companion or family member he had ever left, but he couldn't get himself to say it. He knew it would just make him regret more leaving in the first place. A Memminnian looks curiously over at Grace and the Doctor as it takes a large bite out of a diamond the size of an adult human's fist. It comes closer and Grace looks over at it.

"You can come over here. We won't hurt you." Grace tells it. It comes over nervously and looks down at Grace and the Doctor. It consumes the rest of the diamond and speaks in a tone that sounds like a growl, yet it sounds kind and gentle. Grace had never heard anything like it before. It was frightening and beautiful, yet it said something so simple.

"Hello, Grace Halloway." It greeted her. It knew her name. Grace was surprised at this. She looks at it curiously. The Doctor could tell Grace was confused, and explains.

The Doctor says, "Psychic creatures. The Memminnians can read a few things about you, just by getting within a certain distance. Name, age, species and gender are just a few."

"Can they read thoughts?" Grace asks.

"No, we can't. We can often determine your motivations though." The Memminnian speaks up to explain. Grace seems a little surprised that it answered the question for her.

"You're here to have an adventure, I see. What do you mean by an adventure?" says the Memminnian's soothing voice to Grace. "Your friend doesn't seem to think the same, though."

Grace looks curiously at the Doctor when the Memminnian says this. The Doctor stares off at the sky and watches Memminnians fly by, not acknowledging Grace's questioning look. Looking back at the Memminnian, Grace is told by the Memminnian that it won't tell her what the Doctor is there for.

"My name is Cabba." The Memminnian introduces itself.

"I'm- Grace. You already know that though." Grace says, realizing that the Memminnian already knows who she is. She smiles at it. "It's nice to meet you." She says.


End file.
